1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliance locks and more particularly pertains to a lockable control box utilizable with a television or vcr.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timer controls for televisions and similar appliances is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,779, which issued to L. Leone on Sep. 3, 1974, discloses a television timer which is used to regulate television viewing time. A timer and an electrical receptacle controlled thereby are positioned within a container having a top which can be locked in a closed position to prevent access to the interior of the container. An electrical cord extends through an opening in the container and is adapted for connection to a source of electrical energy to provide power to the electrical receptacle as controlled by the timer. As such, the timer cannot be disconnected without interrupting power to the television set, thereby to regulate the amount of television viewing time in a selected manner.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,901, which issued to Maclay et al. on May 13, 1986, discloses a further timer control for television which is designed to regulate the maximum time a television set can be operated. The device is manually set by use of a key which is operable to set a switch for a predetermined time period. The device interrupts the power circuit to the television when the predetermined time period expires.
As can be appreciated, both of these television timer controls are functional for their intended purposes. By the same token, each device utilizes a key to facilitate a locking or programming of the associated unit, and both units are designed to direct electrical power to the television in a noninterruptable manner. While both of these units are apparently operable for their intended purposes, neither have met with commercial success and apparently, additional versatility whereby an electrical plug might be secured in position without limiting access to a programming function might be desirable in the eyes of the consuming public. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.